It is generally known in the art of vehicular two-stroke engines that to achieve maximum horsepower from an engine, its corresponding exhaust pipe must be at an optimal temperature. Typically, following a cold start-up of a two-stroke engine, the exhaust pipe is at a temperature that is less than optimal. As a consequence, systems have been designed and located in the engine cavities such that the engine ignition timing can be retarded from its normal setting in order to more rapidly heat the exhaust pipe. This is generally done by the systems in order to allow the fuel to burn in the exhaust area for a longer period of time. In doing so, the exhaust pipe temperature is brought up to its optimal point at a much quicker rate than if the timing had not been retarded at all. Once the optimal pipe temperature is reached, the systems generally advance the engine ignition timing back to the engine's normal setting. One disadvantage of the engine ignition timing being retarded by the systems mentioned above is that there are time periods, i.e., the warming periods, during which the engine cannot achieve maximum horsepower even if it is so desired by a rider.